


Stars

by K8_sunshine



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, as domestic as they can be, historical accuracy can kiss my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8_sunshine/pseuds/K8_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generals and spies rarely have free time, so Laf and Herc's night together is a rare and beautiful thing. Though, both have different views of how to spend it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> HAH! Just realized this has 420 words.... I have the humor of a prepubescent boy in vans and a polo

Lafayette and Mulligan are busy people, to say the least. Between spying on the British and becoming a general, it's a miracle that they'd be on the same continent, let alone base.

And that's why they treasure nights like these, knowing they can relax in their tent together until noon the next day, drinking and kissing and doing _other things_.

They are lying in bed, neither paying attention to anything but each other. And tangled in each other's arms, their eyes slowly began to droop.

Well, at least Hercules's were. But at this very moment, Laf got an idea.

"Mon amour..." Laf said melodically, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck.

Hercules sighed contentedly and breathed out a "Hm?"

"It's nighttime, Herc." Laf said, in a very flirtatious tone.

His interest piqued, Hercules responded, "Yes, it is. What about it?"

He raised his eyebrows almost as suggestively as Laf's tone.

Laf leaned in closer, so that their mouthes were inches apart and said, "You know what people do at night..."

His accent was thicker now, and Hercules was damn near positive that he was making his voice huskier on purpose. "Well, two can play at that game," he thought.

Hercules cupped Laf's face in his hand, leaned in closer still, and said, "What do they do?"

Laf smirked and, their lips centimeters away from each other, breathed out, "They.......... Stargaze!"

He said as he pulled away and threw off the covers. Hercules groaned as his boyfriend pulled on his boots, because he knew Laf's mind was set.

"Laf, it's the middle of the night."

He groaned as his boyfriend threw the covers off of him now too. He watched as the young man threw his hair into a ponytail and began rolling up their bedcovers to take with them, Herc assumed ( Laf probably thought they could lay on them while watching the stars, but Herc thought of the added laundry ).

"So they'll all be out!", was his cheery response.

"But, baby, I can make you see stars in here."

Hercules gestured to his cut, very bare, chest and blew a kiss at his boyfriend.

Laf blushed while throwing a shirt at him. He tentatively said, "C'mon, it's rare that we get nights like this. I want every moment I can get with you."

Herc smiled, and throwing on his shirt said, "Well the best view is only a little while from here. Let's go!"

He threw on his boots and coat, Laf grabbed the blanket, and they tiptoed hand in hand threw base

**Author's Note:**

> YOU THOUGHT, THOUGH! YOU THOUGHT!! I ain't writing smut this early.... Only if y'all want me to. But I need specific requests and constant validation. And a lot of pictures of shirtless Daveed and Oak... for.... Scientific reasons okay? Wanna leave a comment? Wanna send me your favorite pic or lyric? Then y'all should follow me on my tumblr spread-some-sunshine
> 
> Sorry for that shameless self promo, but commends and kudos and followers keep me writing. Not even sorry, love y'all, and feel free to leave any suggestions below!


End file.
